Tales of the past
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: Ever wondered who sucked the life out byakuya then look no further see how emiko (oc) annoys and care for byakuya in this story Read & review this is the prequel to byakuya older sister
1. Chapter 1

I know not the right way to start a story but before you read this you guys might wanna read ' Byakuya older sister' or you might be confused okay that all enjoy the chapter! Ps. _This is how her zanpakuto talk_

Emiko pov

* * *

It was a boring day for me right now I was doing paper work. ' How about I visit byakuya.' I thought to myself. ' _I think you should'_ Hogoshaka say agreeing with me. "Okay then let's go!" I said as I flashed step through my window. When I got to kuchiki manor I then walked to the garden where byakuya was training. "Hi byakuya!" I said. "Hi onee-sama!" Byakuya greeted. "Your getting good byakuya." I said, byakuya smiled proudly.

"I think you need a break." I said. "Sorry onee-sama I can't don't you want me to a great head?" Byakuya ask me. "Byakuya, you need to take breaks sometimes or you'll end up like grandfather." I said.

"But grandfather is wise, smart, powerful and hard working." Byakuya said standing up for him. "Yes but he's boring, never takes breaks and has a bad back." I said.

Byakuya was trying to come up with something to defend grandfather but couldn't think of anything. "I'm what?" A new voice ask, we turned around to see grandfather with his eyebrow raised. "Ummmmmmn...Your great! Yeah great! Right byakuya?" I asked him, byakuya nodded his head furiously.

"Yes grandfather, you are great!" Byakuya said nervously, we both smiled innocently. Grandfather looked at us suspiciously. "Now grandfather, why are you here?" I ask changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see how byakuya was doing in training." Grandfather said. Byakuya nodded and begin to train again. "I will be taking my leave goodbye byakuya, emiko." Grandfather said then shunpo away.

"I have to go to I have a lot of paper work to finish so bye!" I said then flashed step away. I open the door to my office and saw a whole bunch of paper work on my desk. "Oh my gosh, this paperwork is taller than me! Yama-jiji is trying to kill me!" I shouted and so hell begins.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I'll make the next chapter longer


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya is about 104 in the one

Emiko pov

* * *

I was in bed watching tv when I heard thunder boom. I jumped a little when I heard the door open I looked over to see byakuya with tears stains on his chubby cheeks. "Byakuya, what's wrong?" I ask him softly byakuya didn't say anything but he ran to my bed and held out his arms,I picked him up and he cried in my arms.

"Byakuya, please stop crying and tell me what's wrong?" I ask him quietly, byakuya stop crying and looked up to me and said. "I had a nightmare you said you didn't love me anymore and you left me." Byakuya said while crying even more I made a sad face and said.

"Byakuya, I'll always love and I'll never leave you." I said while hugging him. "Promise?" Byakuya ask while holding his pinky. " I promise" I said, we made a pinky promise. "Onee-sama, can you sing me a song?" Byakuya ask me I nodded I tried to think of a song. "I got it! Its a song mom used to sing for me." I said

 _Hush, little baby. Don't say a word. mama's going to buy you a mocking bird._

 _And if that mocking bird won't sing, m_ _ama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

 _If that diamond turns brass, mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

 _If that looking glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a billy goat._

 _If that billy goat won't pull, mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._

 _If that cart and bull turns over, mama's going to buy you a dog named rover._

 _If that dog named rover won't bark, mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

 _If that horse and cart falls down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town~_

I sing I looked down at byakuya and saw him asleep. "Goodnight byakuya," I whispered I lay down with byakuya in my arms. Pulled the cover over us and fell asleep not before whispering. "I will always love you byakuya." I said then fell asleep.

* * *

Time skip ( two hundred years later byakuya is 223)

I was watching tv (do they have tv in the soul society? Oh well in my story they do) when it begin to thunder storm. "BOOM!" The thunder boomed I heard the door open a saw byakuya. "Byakuya did you have another nightmare?" I ask him, byakuya nodded.

"Come here" I said while opening my arms, byakuya walked into my arms. I hugged him, he slowly hugged me back "Another nightmare?" I ask him, he nodded "what about?" I ask. "You left me," byakuya said quietly. "I'm sorry I left you before." I said "I forgive." Byakuya said while hugging me gently.

"Now let's go to bed." I said, byakuya nodded, we lay down on my bed. "Before we go to sleep can you sing me a song?" Byakuya ask I smiled then nodded.

I begin to sing, after the song byakuya was in a deep sleep. I hugged byakuya again and fell asleep but before I fell asleep I couldn't swear byakuya whispered while sleeping. "I love you onee-sama." Byakuya said.

* * *

Hope you enjoy that chapter bye! Sorry if byakuya was ooc


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya is 101 in this one

Emiko pov

* * *

I was playing cards with grandfather and yama-jiji when dad came me looking horrible with a baby byakuya in his arms. "Emiko, take your brother for a minute." Father said, while holding byakuya out to me. "Fine" I said as I took byakuya out of father's arms. "Hi! Byakuya, your so chubby." I said

Byakuya looked at me and laughed. "Awwwww! I made him laugh." I said, I kissed byakuya chubby cheeks. I begin to bounce byakuya on my knee. Byakuya giggled, "How did you do that? Byakuya never smiled or laughed around me." Father ask.

"I don't know." I response still bouncing byakuya on my knee. "Okay byakuya its time to eat!" Father said, he then open some baby food that said sweet pea. "Now come on byakuya you can do it." Father said, byakuya refuse to open his mouth. "Emiko, can you feed him?" Father ask me.

"But I'm playing cards with grandfather and yama-jiji and I'm winning." I whined. "Emiko please" he pleaded. "Fine" I said. I got up from my seat and walked over to byakuya. "Come on byakuya please eat this food." I said nicely.

Byakuya shook his head. I looked at the food grab a little spoon and put some in my mouth. I spit the food out "how dare you call yourself delicious and sweet!" I yelled at the food. Father sweatdrop. "Man! I wouldn't eat this!" I said.

Then I got an idea, I got up and open a jar of apple sauce. "Here byakuya, this taste better." I said. Byakuya slowly open his mouth and feed him the apple sauce. Byakuya smile and open his mouth again. "I knew you like it!" I said excitedly, byakuya ate the whole jar.

byakuya smile and giggled again. "He's done father." I said, he nodded and pick byakuya up. "Your filthy byakuya!" Father said, "let's get you in a bath." He said, he and byakuya walked out of the room. "So...you guys wanna try the sweet peas?" I ask, they shook their heads saying no.

I pouted "but why! Aren't old people suppose to eat sweet peas...and prunes." I said but mumble that last part under my breath. "What was that?" Grandfather ask with a dark aura around him and yama-jiji " nothing!" I said with a nervous sweatdrop and we played cards all night.

* * *

This chapter is based off an icarly episode I forgot the name of it all I know that it was something to do with pie. I loved Spencer part when he ate the pie and spit it out and insulted it XD


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is a month after emiko disappeared so byakuya is still 117 so enjoy!

Third person pov

* * *

Ginrei kuchiki was meditating in the kuchiki yard, when he heard glass break. "Give it back father!" Ginrei heard byakuya shout. Ginrei sigh and got up to see what byakuya and sojun were arguing about. Once he got there the place was a mess."What are you two doing?" Ginrei ask as byakuya and sojun ground fighting for a brown teddy bear.

"Father took my bear!" Byakuya shouted. "Because I want it!" Sojun shouted back. "But it's mine!" Byakuya shouted back. "You two are arguing about a teddy bear?" Ginrei ask, byakuya and sojun nodded, ginrei sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Sojun, why do you want the teddy bear?" Ginrei ask. "Because byakuya is too old for it, so I was gonna to donate it." Sojun said.

"Byakuya, you said you didn't want that bear anymore so why do you want it now?" Ginrei ask, byakuya mumble quietly but nobody heard him. "What?" Ginrei ask.

Byakuya mumble a little louder but still nobody heard him."Byakuya speak up!" Sojun yelled. "Because..." was all byakuya said.

"Because what?" Sojun ask impatiently. "Because, onee-sama gave it to me its the only this that I have left of her." Byakuya said sadly while looking at the ground, sojun and ginrei faces soften. "Byakuya, its okay" sojun said softly.

"No its not! Onee-sama is gone and she is never coming back!" Byakuya yelled, he then ran out the living room and went to his room. Byakuya sat on his bed sigh. "I wish onee-sama was here." Byakuya said before he fell asleep.

A hundred years later

* * *

Byakuya is 224

Emiko knocked on byakuya door to see if he wanted something to eat. Emiko heard a faint 'come in' emiko open the door and saw byakuya and that teddy bear that she gave him for his 103 birthday.

"Byakuya, why do you still have that?" Emiko ask, she thought byakuya would've thrown the bear away by now. Byakuya stayed quiet "byakuya?" Emiko ask.

"It was the only thing that comfort me when you left." Byakuya said emiko face saddened. "Byakuya, I'm sorry" emiko said sadly, she walked over to byakuya and hugged him, byakuya hugged back. "How about we go to bed?" Emiko ask forgetting about the food, byakuya nodded.

Emiko and byakuya got up and flash step to byakuya room, emiko kiss byakuya on his forehead and said "goodnight byakuya." Emiko said "goodnight onee-sama." Byakuya said, then open the door and close it. Emiko looked at his door for a minute and flash step away to go to bed with tousen.

Once she got there she found tousen asleep in the their bed. Emiko smiled, she put on some comfy clothes and slipped in to bed next to tousen. Even know tousen was asleep he wrapped his arms around me, making my head hit his chest. I just smiled and cuddled to him "goodnight tousen." I said, then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, I changed the cover to this story so now you guys will see young emiko and young byakuya and yes, emiko had glasses so enjoy!

Ps. Emiko is 105 in this one

Emiko pov

* * *

I was walking around the forest bored, cuz I already finished my paperwork. (when emiko was 105 she was lieutenant of squad 1 with sasakibe. She really didn't do any mission, she just do paperwork and bothers sasakibe) I was about to go back to kuchiki manor when I fell in a hole.

"WHOA!" I yelled while falling, I then hit the ground with a loud 'thump!' "Owww!" I groan in pain, I got up and dusted the dirt off me. When I looked around to see where I was at. I saw a beautiful cherry blossoms tree and some other trees with a big pond.

I looked in the pond and saw koi fish. "Wow!" I said in awe. 'I gotta show grandfather, father, sasakibe-kun and yama-jiji this' I thought still in awe. 'But first I gotta find a way out of here.' I thought, I begin to climb a tree. I grabbed a vine and swing over to the hole where I fell.

It took like 15 minutes for me to climb out the hole. "Man! That took a lot of work!" I said while panting, I looked around and saw some trees. I took out my sword and drew hearts on the trees.

"Now to find grandfather, father, sasakibe-kun and yama-jiji!" I said then flash step away to find them. They where at kuchiki manor, grandfather and yama-jiji was meditating and father and sasakibe-kun were sparring. "Guess what!" I shouted while jumping up and down. "What?" Father ask me. "I found a very pretty spot for a picnic! Can we have one?" I ask hopefully.

"What do you guys think?" Father asked. "I can use a break." Sasakibe-kun said, grandfather nodded agreeing with sasakibe-kun. We all turned to yama-jiji who stayed silent. "I have a lot of work to-" yama-jiji was about to say but my eyes got big. (like honey from ouran) "Please!" I shout with my puppy eyes.

Yama-jiji looked at me for a few minutes then sigh. "Fine, I will come" he said. "YAY!" I shout cheerfully. "Its tomorrow at 10:00." I said then flash step to the kitchen. "Hey! Isao!" I said at our top chef.

"Oh, hello, lady kuchiki is there something you want?" Isao ask politely. "Can you make me a picnic basket?" I ask, "of course when do you want it?" Isao ask again. "Tomorrow" I said isao nodded, I flash step to my room and climbed into bed I fell into a fast sleep.

Time skip (tomorrow)

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I got up brush my teeth and took a shower. Then I got dressed I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:43. I flash step to the kitchen and saw a picnic basket. "Wow! Isao did a great job!" I said, I picked up the basket and flash step to the living room. When I got there I saw them all there.

"Ready?" I ask, they all nodded we all flash step away. We stopped in the forest "emiko, what are we doing here?" Grandfather ask, I just shushed him. Sasakibe-kun and father sweatdrop at me. I looked at the trees trying to find the hearts I drew. "There!" I said pointing to one of the hearts.

"A heart?" I hear sasakibe-kun ask confused, but I ignored him. I found more hearts then found the hole I fell down. "Why is there a big hole?" Father ask. "Oh, I just fell down it." I said like it was no big deal. Sasakibe-kun and father sweatdrop again. Suddenly I jumped in the hole.

"Emiko!" I hear all of them shout. (except Ginrei and yamamoto) I landed on the ground softly. "Just jump!" I yelled at the bottom. Father jumped then sasakibe-kun, then grandfather, and last be not least yama-jiji.

They all landed softly. "wow!" I hear sasakibe-kun and father say in awe. Grandfather and yama-jiji eyes just widen. "Isn't pretty!" I shouted, they all nodded. "Now let's eat!" I said, I unpacked the picnic then sat down.

They sat down to and we all begin to eat. When we finished eating we just looked at the cherry blossoms tree. "Wow! This is a very beautiful cherry blossom tree." Father said. Now it was 8:00 pm, "its time to go back." Grandfather said.

We all packed up and climbed out the hole. We all went our different ways. "goodnight grandfather, goodnight father." I said to them, I flash step to my room (again) jumped in to bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter emiko is 105 and koga is in this one so bye!

Emiko pov

* * *

I was waiting in squad 1 with grandfather and yama-jiji because I was going to meet my new uncle. "When is he going to be here!" I whined. "Be patient emiko." Grandfather said calmly, I let out a heavy sigh. After waiting 5 more minutes I fell on back on the floor. "My legs can't hold up my body anymore!" I said dramatically, grandfather and yama-jiji sigh at me and my behavior.

"Emiko, get off the floor." Grandfather said, I shook my head. "No! I'm not getting up until he gets here." I replied. Just then the doors open revealing a guy with purple hair. "My name is koga." He said, I walked up to him and said. "My name is emiko and I'm your new niece." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you emiko." Koga said. "What position are you?" I ask "3seat of squad 6." Koga said. "I'm lieutenant of squad 1 with sasakibe chojiro but I call him sasakibe-kun." I said proudly, koga laughed not believing what I said.

I frowned then grabbed koga by the hand and flipped him. Koga landed on his back. "Ouch!" Koga shouted, I was about to charge at him again. But grandfather grabbed me by the back of my uniform.

"Stop that emiko, that's no way to treat your new uncle." Grandfather scold me. "Your pretty strong for a kid." Koga said while getting up then koga flash step away to meet the squad. "I don't trust him." I said firmly, grandfather and yama-jiji looked surprised, I would be too it's extremely rare for me not to trust or like someone.

Then sasakibe-kun walked in. "How was 3seat koga?" Sasakibe-kun ask. Grandfather was about to say something but I interrupt. "I don't trust him at all, he just has an aura that creep me out." I said then shudder, sasakibe-kun looked at me shocked then picked me up by my feet and begin to shake me.

"What have you do to emiko?!" Sasakibe-kun ask, I punch sasakibe-kun in the face, me and him begin to ground fight. Grandfather and yama-jiji sweatdrop a little at fighting. "Ouch! You bit me!" Sasakibe-kun shouted at me. "Enough! Don't you two have paperwork!?" Yama-jiji shouted at us. Sasakibe-kun and me stop fighting and flash step away to do our paperwork.

* * *

Third person pov

Ginrei and yamamoto were thinking about what emiko said about koga. "Do you think she's right?" Yamamoto ask ginrei. Ginrei chuckled. "This is emiko were talking about." Ginrei said, yamamoto nodded in agreement with a small chuckle of his own.

* * *

Emiko pov

I just finished blackmailing sasakibe-kun to do my paperwork for me. So now I'm walking around the soul society looking for my 'uncle'. Until, I heard from someone that they saw koga. I ask them where and he said that koga was in squad 6. So I flash step to squad 6, I felt koga spiritual pressure and follow it.

Once I got there I saw dead soul reapers and koga in the middle of the dead bodies. They arrested koga. Just then grandfather appeared with a disappointing look on his face. Grandfather sigh and let them arrest koga.

* * *

Time skip (still emiko pov)

I was in kuchiki manor drawing on some paper, when grandfather walked in and said. "Come on emiko, we are going to visit koga." Grandfather said. "No! I don't wanna go!" I whined, grandfather sigh and flash step away to visit koga in jail. Later that night koga killed some people that he said farmed him. Grandfather heard about it and was about to go find koga. "Grandfather, can I go with you?" I ask him.

"No emiko, it's to dangerous." Grandfather said to me. I frowned as grandfather left to find koga. Then I got an idea, I grabbed my zanpakuto, hogoshaka and flash step after grandpa. ' _Wait a minute, didn't your grandfather say it was to dangerous?'_ Hogoshaka ask as he appeared beside me.

'Yeah why?' I replied, hogoshaka sweatdrop but didn't say anything else. Once I got there I landed in a tree. I saw grandfather, yama-jiji and koga. 'Koga crazy!' I thought, grandfather and yama-jiji try to talk to koga but they failed. They begin to fight and koga try to call his zanpakuto out but nothing happened.

I realized that koga lost all access to his zanpakuto. Grandfather and yama-jiji realized it too and sealed koga away with this thing called 'shiso kekkai'. Koga shouted he will be back before he was sealed away.

It was quiet for a few minutes until I heard a loud 'crack' I realize that the branch was breaking."Uh oh" I whispered as the branch broke. "Ahhhh!" I screamed and closed my eyes, but didn't hit the ground.

A vine wrap around my leg, I open my eyes saw grandfather and yama-jiji looking at me angry. "This is not my room!" I said trying to play dumb. "Emiko," grandfather warned.

"Okay, okay I wanted to see what you were going to do to koga." I said, but then realized something. "Wait! I was right!" I said then cut the vine. I landed on my feet and begin to gloat.

"I was right you two wrong!" I said while dancing just then hogoshaka appeared and begin to dance with me. "Hogoshaka, who was wrong!?" I ask him. "They were!" Hogoshaka said back. "And who was right!" I asked again. "You!" Hogoshaka said again. We begin to dance again. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I shouted cheerfully.

Grandfather and yama-jiji sweatdrop a little at me and Hogoshaka at dancing. "Now, grandfather, yama-jiji who was right?" I ask. They both sigh a little, "you were." They respond. "And who was wrong?" I ask again "we were." They replied. "Got that right!" I shouted.

"Let's just go." Grandfather said. "Okay, carry me." I said bluntly while holding my arms up. Grandfather sigh but still picked me up. "Bye yama-jiji!" I shouted to him as grandfather flash step away. I begin to fall asleep on grandfather shoulder.

* * *

Third person pov

Ginrei realized that emiko fell asleep so ginrei flash step to emiko room and gently lay her on her bed. He pulled the covers over emiko and kiss her softly on the forehead. Then ginrei left the room to go to bed himself.

* * *

Wow! Long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it bye!


	7. Chapter 7

(Byakuya is 101 in this one)

Emiko pov

* * *

Today is my second favorite holiday halloween, christmas being my first of course. Right now I was playing with byakuya when I was done playing I walked out and saw dad as a vampire. "Why are you dress up?" I ask confused.

"We are having a halloween party!" Father said excitedly, he loved halloween as much as I do. "Where's your costume emiko?" Father ask me.

"Oh, I'll put it on when the party starts." I say, "emiko, the party starts in 20 minutes." Grandfather said who just got here a few seconds ago. "Okay! I'll get ready!" I said. "Wait! Where's byakuya?" I ask them. "In his room taking a nap." Grandfather said.

"Okay, I need to wake him up." I said. "Why are you going to wake byakuya up?" Father ask. "Because, I need him for my costume." I said, I flash step to byakuya room. I saw byakuya sleeping in his crib.

"Byakuya wake up~" I said softly, byakuya open his eyes slowly. Byakuya yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely. "Come on byakuya let's get ready for the halloween party." I said as I picked him up. We begin to change into our costume.

Time skip (15 minutes later)

* * *

It took me forever to get byakuya in his costume. "Man! For a 101 year old you can put up a fight!" I said, byakuya just smiled and giggled innocently. "Now I have to get in my costume." I said and begin to change. After 5 minutes I was in my costume. I put a black cape on me and byakuya to hide our costumes. "Ready byakuya?" I ask him, byakuya smiled.

I took that as a yes, we flash step to the ballroom were I saw the halloween party. "Emiko!" I hear someone shout, I turned around to see tousen and sajin. Tousen was a mummy and sajin was a ghost. "Really sajin, a ghost?" I said unimpressed. "It was the only costume that they had in my size." Sajin said.

I just waved him off. "What are you supposed to be emiko?" Tousen ask. I smiled and took off my cape off revealing my little red riding hood outfit. "Do you like it?" I ask them, they nodded. "But wait! What little red riding hood without the big bad wolf." I said then took off byakuya cape revealing him as the big bad wolf.

"Awwww!" All the people said as they looked at byakuya costume. "Come on byakuya say it." I said, byakuya opened his mouth and said. "Woof!" Byakuya shouted cutely, again everyone 'aww'. "Emiko!" I hear another voice shout. I turn around to see father and grandfather.

"Hey! Do you like our costume?" I ask excitedly. "You two look adorable." Grandfather said with a small smile on his face. "Thank you!" Byakuya shouted cutely again. "Byakuya I could just eat you up!" I shouted cheerfully, I kissed byakuya on his chubby cheeks. "Now, let party!" I shouted, everyone cheers and the party begins.

Time skip (after the party)

* * *

We were all tried, "That was a great party!" I said. "I'm going to go to bed," father said, "I'll put byakuya to sleep." I said then flash step away. I laid byakuya down in his crib and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight byakuya." I said softly then flash step away without noticing the smile on byakuya face. I took a shower and jumped into bed. 'Best halloween ever!' I thought with a smile on my face.

* * *

I know it's not halloween but I had that idea and couldn't get it out of my head! So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Emiko pov

* * *

Me and byakuya were grounded and couldn't leave kuchiki manor because we 'accidentally' set sasakibe-kun room on fire. Right now I was watching byakuya train in the kuchiki yard. "I'm bored!" I whined, it's your fault we're grounded!" Byakuya shout at me

"It is not!" I shout back, in the middle of our argument yoruichi appeared with a bag. "Hey yoruichi! How you doing?" I ask her, "great! I just got back from the living world and brought you two something." Yoruichi said then gave us the bag, I open it and saw 8 pink bottles.

"What is it?" I ask her while looking at the bottles. "Pink hair dye." Yoruichi said, "so it dyes your hair pink?" Byakuya ask, yoruichi nodded with mischievous smile on her face. "What would we want to do with pink hair dye?" Byakuya ask, "I know what to do with them." I said with a smirk. "You two have fun!" Yoruichi shout then flash step away.

"What does she mean by have fun?" Byakuya ask clueless, I facepalm and sigh. I walked up to byakuya and begin to whisper what we're going to do with the 8 bottles. When I was done whispering the plan me and byakuya had mischievous smiles on our faces.

"Let's do this." Byakuya said while smiling, I nodded and smiled. I flashed step to squad 1 once I got there I open the door were sasakibe-kun slept. I opened the door to sasakibe-kun bathroom and switched sasakibe-kun shampoo with the pink hair dye. I did the same to yama-jiji shampoo. (since he don't have hair let's pretend that he uses the shampoo for his bread)

I flashed step back to kuchiki manor where I saw byakuya. "Did you switch grandfather and father shampoo with the pink hair dye?" I ask byakuya quietly, byakuya nodded with a smile. Everything was in place so all me and byakuya had to do now was to wait until tomorrow.

Time skip (tomorrow)

* * *

Me and byakuya woke up at 9:00am to see the reactions of grandfather, father, yama-jiji and sasakibe-kun. Right now we were eating breakfast when we felt familiar spiritual pressures coming. "It's time byakuya get the camera!" I said excitedly, byakuya nodded then flash step away and came back with a camera in his hands.

"Ready?!" I ask, byakuya nodded and got his camera ready. The door burst open and we saw grandfather, father, yama-jiji and sasakibe-kun with pink hair and they did NOT look happy.

"Hey guys how you doing?" I ask, they didn't say anything but me and byakuya saw a dark aura around them. Me and byakuya sweatdrop, "I'm beginning to regret doing this." Byakuya whispered to me nervously, "I am too." I said, "okay run on 3 kay?" I ask, byakuya nodded. "3!" I yelled, me and byakuya rushed out of the room as fast as we could. I could feel yama-jiji and sasakibe-kun spiritual pressure behind me.

I flashed step faster I found myself in the middle of the woods. "Where am I?" I ask myself, I begin to walk around when I felt a unknown spiritual pressure. I was about to grab my sword when I realized it wasn't there. 'Dammit! I must've left it in the living room.' I thought, I felt the spiritual pressure get closer. What ever it was it had VERY powerful spiritual pressure.

I felt it behind me so I turned around slowly and saw grandfather. "AHHH!" I screamed, "man! Grandfather don't scare me like that!" I screamed. "Wait, what happened to your pink hair?" I ask curious, I know he didn't wash it out that fast. Grandfather didn't say anything and begin to walk towards me. "Ummmm...grandfather?" I ask and begin to back up until my back hit a tree.

All of a sudden I felt pain in my stomach, I look down and saw grandfather sword in my stomach. "G-grandfather? W-what?" I ask weakly, I begin coughing up blood. He pulled the sword out and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that it wasn't grandfather it was a arrancar. "Who ever said I was your grandfather?" The arrancar say with a smirk. I begin to see black spots, the last thing I heard was the arrancar laughing.

* * *

Byakuya pov

I got caught by father and grandfather right now they were dragging me to kuchiki manor. Once we got there I saw the head captain and sasakibe. I chuckled it's pretty hard to take them seriously with that pink hair.

"Where's emiko?" Father ask them, "we lost her she flashed step to fast." Sasakibe said, just then I felt onee-sama spiritual pressure disappeared. I looked at father and grandfather to see if they felt onee-sama spiritual pressure disappeared and they did.

"Did you guys feel emiko spiritual pressure disappeared?" Father ask. We all nodded. We all flash step to where we felt her spiritual pressure disappeared. "Okay how about we split up?" Sasakibe ask, we all nodded.

"Okay I'll go with sasakibe." Father said, "I will go with the head captain." Grandfather said, "so I'm going alone?" I ask, "yeah, unless you want to come with one of us." Father said, "I'll go alone." I said then quickly flash step away.

I begin to walk around the woods trying to find onee-sama. I heard a faint moan, I look around and saw nothing. "I must be hearing thing." I said to myself, I begin to walk again while I was walking I step into a puddle of water.

I looked down and gasp, it wasn't a puddle of water but a puddle of blood. "Oh my god." I say in shock, I looked around again and saw a body. "Onee-sama?" I ask quietly. I walked up to the body and saw...onee-sama. "Onee-sama!" I shout, I checked her pulse and felt a faint one.

"Byakuya!" I hear father shout from somewhere. "Over here!" I shout back. Father and sasakibe flash step over to were I was. "Oh my god." I heard father say. "We have to get her to squad four!" Sasakibe said, father picked onee-sama up bride style.

"Let's go!" Father said then flash step away. Me and sasakibe flash step after him. Once we got to squad four some soul reapers took onee-sama out of father arms and took her to the operation room. Father and me were waiting in the waiting room while sasakibe went to get the head captain and grandfather.

Once sasakibe, grandfather and the head captain got here grandfather asked. "What happened?" Grandfather ask worried, "I don't know I saw onee-sama body on the ground." I said. 'What's gonna happen to onee-sama?' I thought to myself.

* * *

Don't worry guys there will be another part! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Guys I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! But here's a new chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Third person pov

All kuchiki(s) were waiting in the waiting room worried for emiko. "Do you think onee-sama will be alright?" Byakuya ask his grandfather, ginrei kuchiki. "Yes, she will be fine." Ginrei said firmly, byakuya nodded and relaxed slightly. "I didn't even know a arrancar could do that! Why didn't you tell us?." Sojun ask with his arms crossed.

"Sojun, I did tell you in the lieutenant meeting didn't you listen?" Sasakibe ask, "...of course I listened." Sojun replied while scratching the back of his head. Sasakibe sweatdrop and said, "I think I know where emiko gets her attention span." Sasakibe mumbled "hey!" Sojun shouted offended. "Well it's true." Sasakibe said.

Sasakibe and sojun begin to argue. After a few minutes captain unohana came out with her usual warm smile. "Emiko will live but, she will be sore for a while, so make sure she gets plenty of rest." Captain unohana said.

Everyone sigh in relief knowing that emiko would be alright. "Can we visit her?" Byakuya ask, "yes, you may." Captain unohana said. They all walked in to see emiko with bandages wrapped around her stomach.

* * *

Emiko pov

I sat on the bed thinking about what happened early. 'How could I let my guard down.' I thought, ' maybe that's why grandfather chose byakuya to be head instead of me.' I thought "because I'm weak." I whispered to myself. "Who thinks your weak honey?" I heard a voice ask.

I turn around to see father, sasakibe-kun, byakuya, grandfather and yama-jiji. "Nobody." I mumbled, "are you alright onee-sama?" I hear byakuya ask. "I'm fine byakuya, just a little bruised." I said with small smile.

"May I talked to you Emiko?" Grandfather ask, "alone." He added, once everyone left it was just me and him. "What did you want to talk about with me grandfather?" I ask, "emiko, what's wrong?" He ask me, "nothing." I answered, "emiko, tell me right now what's wrong." Grandfather demanded.

"Do you love me?" I ask quietly, "what?" Grandfather ask, "do you love me?" I ask then looked grandfather in the eye. "Of course I love you, why would you ask me that?" Grandfather ask a little surprised.

"If me and byakuya were captured by a arrancar and said you only had to choose one of us which one would you choose?" I ask out of the blue. "I...I would have to choose on behalf of the kuchiki I would choose...byakuya." Grandfather stated quietly.

I looked at him I could've swore he heard my heart break. "Emiko, please let me explain on why I would choose him." Grandfather said , "get out." I said quietly. "Emiko-" he was about to say but I cut him off. "GET OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs with tears in my eyes.

"Just get out...ginrei" I said with tears running down my eyes. Grand- wait no ginrei eyes widen when I said his name instead grandfather. "Okay, goodbye emiko." Ginrei said then walked out the room.

I lay back down on my bed. 'He doesn't care about me' I thought with tears still running down my face. "I can at least try to go to bed." I said then close my eyes.

* * *

Ginrei pov

After I walked out of squad four I went to kuchiki manor. Once I got to kuchiki manor I saw my son, sojun. "Father, are you alright?" Sojun ask me.

"I'm fine sojun." I said trying my best to regain my composure. "Father, please tell me what's wrong?" Sojun pleaded, I sigh. "It's emiko." I said softly then begin to explain what happened.

Sojun looked at me a shocked. Sojun got over his shock after a few minutes and walked towards me and hugged me. Of course I try to push him away but he said.

"Stop try to be strong father, everyone cries and it's unhealthy to hold it in. Didn't you tell me that when I was younger." Sojun said, I didn't respond and just stayed in sojun embrace and letting a tiny tear escape my right eye.

When sojun let go I realized that me and sojun were in my room. "Father, emiko will forgive soon." Sojun said, "I hope so." I said regarding my composer. "I'm going to bed sojun." I said while laying down on my bed.

"Okay goodbye father." Sojun said the flashed step out my room.I got up and sat down in a chair near the window. I begin to look out my window and think about the argument between me and emiko.

* * *

Alright so emiko and ginrei had a fight! Will they make up? See in the next chapter! Oh, yeah I'm bringing another character in his name is goro kuchiki the older twin brother of Ginrei kuchiki! He'll be in the next chapter! So bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys so emiko still mad at ginrei and his older twin brother is coming! What will happen?!

Emiko pov

* * *

I just got out of squad 4 and I'm ready to go home. ' _Emiko, are you still mad at you grandfather?"_ I hear hogoshaka ask me as he appeared next to me."Yes, he chose byakuya over me that provides he doesn't care about me." I said to hogoshaka, he was about to say something else when I bumped into something or someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to the man who had his head down. "Oh, it okay." He said with he's head up. "Grand- I mean ginrei?" I asked, "oh, no my name is Goro kuchiki, you must know my younger twin brother ginrei kuchiki." Goro said with a small smile I just looked at him with my mouth open.

Goro waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?" Goro ask worried, _"wow! He's nothing like your grandfather."_ Hogoshaka said shocked.

"I know right." I said out loud to him, "who are you talking to?" Goro ask, "oh! I forgot you were there!" I said, goro sweatdrop. "I was talking to my zanpakuto hogoshaka." I said, goro nodded. "He says that you are nothing like grand- I mean ginrei." I said, "oh so you do know him! Can you tell me where he is?" Goro ask,

"okay follow me." I said then flash step away with goro close behind. I stopped at squad 6 barracks. "I'm here to see ginrei." I said to one the guard. "Of course captain emiko, captain kuchiki is in his office doing paperwork." The guard said.

I make everyone call me captain emiko cuz ginrei is captain kuchiki. "Thanks! Let's go goro." I said to him. We flash step to ginrei office and I knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in' I open the door and saw ginrei doing paperwork. "Ginrei, your twin brother is here to see you." I said coldly, I saw him twitch a little.

"Hi otouto (little brother) it's so good to see you!" Goro said with a gentle smile. "it's good to see you too nii-sama." Ginrei said in monotone. _"Ginrei doesn't look to happy to see his brother."_ Hogoshaka said, 'I know right' I thought back.

"I must thank you Emiko..." goro said waiting for me to say my last name. "Kuchiki...Emiko kuchiki that's me." I said, "kuchiki? I never knew you got married." Goro said confused, "what!? I'm not married to him!" I shouted, "I'm his granddaughter." I said after I calm down.

"Granddaughter? You have grandchildren?" Goro ask confused and a little hurt. "When did you get married? When did you have children? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Goro ask hurt that his little brother didn't tell him all this stuff.

"Ginrei? Why didn't you tell Goro about us?" I ask curious, ginrei just turn his back at us. "I didn't want you to know." Ginrei said simply, "why?" Goro ask quietly, "because" ginrei replied."That doesn't tell me why!?" Goro said impatiently, "just because" ginrei said again but a little annoyed this time."Why!?" Goro yelled. "Because I hate you!" Ginrei said finally losing his temper.

Goro eyes widen at his ginrei words. "What? You what?" Goro ask, "you heard me I hate you." Ginrei said, "w-why?" Goro ask with a little crack in his voice. "Because you left me." Ginrei said, "the only reason why I left because my wife cheated on me with you!" Goro said.

' Oh my god! I feel so awkward' I thought because I was just standing in the middle of this argument. "Ayame cheated with me on you." Goro said again, ' wait isn't that grandmother name?' I thought, "you mean grandmother?" I ask, "grandmother? You married ayame?" Goro look at ginrei.

"Yes, I did." Ginrei said, 'poor goro' I thought sadly as he flash step away. "Emiko...I'm sorry you had to see that." Ginrei said, "I can't believe you." I said with a glare. "Emiko please just let me-" he was about to say but I cut him off with a slap. "No more excuses ginrei." I said in a cold tone, his eyes widen when I slapped him.

"Emiko..." he said in shock. "And to think I was actually thinking about forgiving you." I said with a glare. "I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME OLD MAN I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOW LONGER MY GRANDFATHER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "i hate you too this is why I chose byakuya to be the head instead of you because you are weak!" Ginrei said back at me, I could hear the hatred in his voice.

My eyes widen at what he said and I could tell after a few seconds he realized it too. "Emiko I'm so sorry" ginrei said trying to touch me. "Don't touch me!" I said then flash step out of the office as fast as I could. I heard ginrei call my name but I didn't care.

I stopped in the woods and leaned against a tree and cried. "Emiko? Are you all right?" I look up and saw Goro with concern all over his face. I just ran in his arms and cried. I felt his arms wrap around me, "it okay~" Goro cooed while rubbing my back gently.

"I said I hated him." I said in between my sobs. "He said he hated me too." I said then begin to cry harder. "I know he didn't mean it emiko." Goro said still hugging me. "He did mean it I looked him in the eyes and saw hatred in them." I said while trying to breathe normally.

"What am I gonna doing." I said when I finally calm down. "Just talk to him." Goro said, "okay but only if you come with me." I said, "I can't." Goro said, "please!" I pleaded, "fine!" Goro said finally giving in.

"Alright I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said, "now go get some sleep emiko." Goro said, "thanks goro." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome emiko." Goro said with a soft smile and kissed my forehead. We said goodbye to each other and flash step away.

I skipped dinner so I wouldn't have to see ginrei. I took a shower then I put on some pajamas and jumped into bed. 'Will me and grandfather make up?' I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Emiko pov

* * *

I open my eyes to feel the sun shine down on them. "Emiko, today's the day." Hogoshaka said, "what day? Is it someone's birthday?" I ask, "no! It's time to talk to your grandfather." Hogoshaka said, "fine, but let me get dress first." I said, then got dress.

"Okay, your dress now go talk to your grandfather." Hogoshaka said annoyed. "Fine, let's go." I said, then flash step to squad 6 barracks and walked in.

"Here's his office." I said quietly I reached out to open the door but stop. "Emiko? What are you doing?" Hogoshaka ask me, "I can't hogoshaka." I said with tears in my eyes. "What do you mean you can't!?" Hogoshaka shout in my ear.

"I-I can't face him! I'm sorry hogoshaka, but I just can't!" I said, "emiko?" I hear ginrei say from the other side of the door. Hogoshaka quickly went back into sword form.

He opened the door and saw me there about to cry. "Emiko come in." He said, I walked in and just stood in the middle of the room. "Emiko, what is it, can't you see I have a lot of work to do." Ginrei said coldly, I didn't respond I just threw my arms around his waist and cried in his chest.

"I'm so sorry grandfather! I don't hate you! Please! Forgive me!" I sobbed while hugging him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around me. "I forgive you emiko, I apologize when I said I hated you." Grandfather said, we just stood there in each other embrace.

We pulled away after awhile. "I love you so much Emiko." Grandfather said softly, then kissed my forehead. "I love you too grandfather." I said wiping my face. "Wait, follow me grandfather." I said, grandfather nodded. "Where are we going?" Grandfather ask me as we walked in the woods. "You'll see." I said with a small smirk on my face.

After awhile I felt goro spiritual pressure, grandfather tense. "Hey! Goro!" I shouted, I saw goro flash step in front of me. "You called?" Goro asked, "yes, I did call." I said, "now that you two are here...apologize to each other **NOW!"** I said with my arms crossed.

"No, I'm not apologizing! I didn't even to anything wrong." Goro said while crossing his arms. "You did do something wrong, you abandoned your brother." I said.

"Well, I only left because I had no one." Goro said looking away. "And after you left ayame and I we're broken-hearted. She cry herself to sleep every night and she regrets cheating on me with you. And I regret it too" grandfather said, "fine, I'm sorry." Goro said, "I'm sorry too." Grandfather said with a small smile.

They hugged each other tightly. ' _aww~ they forgave each other! Good job emiko.'_ Hogoshaka said proudly, "thanks hogoshaka." I replied, "now, you too go out get some lunch." I said, "emiko, I have a lot of paperwork to do." Grandfather said, I was about to say how about tomorrow when hogoshaka appeared next to me.

' _How about emiko do your paperwork for you?'_ Hogoshaka asked, they all turned to me. "Emiko? Will you?" Grandfather ask, I looked over to Goro, I sigh. "Ah dammit! Fine! I'll do your paperwork!" I shouted throwing my arms up. "Thank you emiko." Grandfather said with smile.

"Your welcome." I mumbled, "let's go goro." Grandfather said then flash step away with goro. "You know your helping me with this paperwork." I said, _'fine, I'll help you'_ Hogoshaka said. "Now, let's do some paperwork! After we forced sasakibe-kun to help!" I said then flash towards the first division.

Hogoshaka sweatdrop and shook his head but went after me. _'finally, they made up. Now everything is back to normal.'_ Hogoshaka thought as emiko dragged sasakibe by his uniform.

* * *

Oh my god! That FOREVER to think and it was so short! Well I hoped you guys enjoyed anyways! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Byakuya is 117 and this is after Goro and Ginrei made up

Emiko pov

* * *

I woke up and jumped out of bed. I ran down the hall to byakuya room. I knocked on the door loudly until it open. "Agh! What do you want onee-sama?" Byakuya ask while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Guess what day it is?" I ask him while smiling. "I don't know what?" He ask, "Halloween!" I answered.

"Really? Okay." He said like it was nothing. "Okay? That's all you can say!? It's halloween!" I said. "you used to love Halloween." I said, "well, now I don't I'm to old and you are too." Byakuya said, then slammed the door in my face. I looked at the door in shock. 'I guess I'm to old for Halloween.' I thought as a purple aura surrounded me. I walked back to my room and got back into bed.

Third person pov

* * *

Byakuya got up out of bed to go get some breakfast and then start training. "Good morning grandfather, good morning uncle goro." Byakuya said a little surprised that his grandfather and his great uncle was here.

"Hello byakuya, where is emiko?" Ginrei ask his grandson. "She in here room being depressed because I told her that she was too old to go trick or treating." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, your sister loves halloween and she really loves candy. " Goro said scolding byakuya. "Uncle Goro, she's 224 years old she's to old to go trick or treating." Byakuya argued, "yes, but she loved taking you out to go trick or treating when you were younger." Ginrei replied, "well I was 104, I'm 117 now I'm too old." Byakuya said then walked out before his grandfather or uncle could say anything else.

He walked into the kuchiki yard and begin training until he saw a some trick or treaters. "Trick or treat!" They said holding their bags out. Byakuya walked in the mansion to get the candy for them. When he walked out after a few minutes he had a big bowl filled with candy. "Aren't you two a little too old to be trick or treating?" Byakuya ask them.

The girl was dressed as a witch and she looked a little bit older then emiko. The boy was dressed as a mummy and was a little bit older then byakuya. "No, why? We love Halloween we usually fight but Halloween and Christmas is the time we like to spend time together." The girl said, the boy nodded then they walked away.

"Maybe I should go out trick or treating with onee-sama." Byakuya said, he sighed then walked to emiko room. "Onee-sama? Are you in there?" Byakuya ask, "yeah? What?" Emiko ask on the other side of the door. "Let's...go trick or treating." Byakuya said, the door open. "Really!?" Emiko ask excitedly, "yes." Byakuya said with small smile.

"Yay!" Emiko shouted, "let's get our costumes on." Emiko said, after a 20 minutes they both can out with there costumes on. Emiko was dressed as a ninja and byakuya was dressed werewolf. "Let's go trick or treating." Emiko said and grabbed byakuya arm. They went trick or treating and when they came back there bags were full of candy.

"I'm guess you two had a good time." Goro said when he saw them with their bags of candy. "Yep! We got a lot of candy." Emiko said, "I had a good time onee-sama." Byakuya said, "I did to byakuya." Emiko said. 'I hope we can do this next year.' Byakuya thought.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys enjoy it! I know I already did a Halloween one but byakuya is older now. So bye!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is just about how tousen ask emiko out on a date. oh! And Goro is in this chapter and will probably be most chapters. (Goro is now captain of squad 6 with Ginrei)

Emiko pov

* * *

I walked into the dining room where I saw byakuya and father. "Hey guys! Where's grandfather and uncle goro?" I asked, "their at squad 6 doing paperwork." Byakuya said, "father, why aren't you at squad 6 too?" I ask. "Because it my day off." Father said.

"Hey! Onee-sama, can you help me with this hado spell I'm having trouble on?" Byakuya asked, "oh, sorry byakuya, I can't, I'm going to train with tousen after I finish my paperwork." I said, "oh, okay, maybe tomorrow?" Byakuya ask, "okay! Tomorrow it is." I said then shunpo away.

"Hey, emiko!" I hear a voice shout. I turn around to see tousen, "hey, tousen you want something?" I asked, "yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a d-date with me tomorrow." Tousen said with a small blush on his face.

"I would love too!" I said completely forgetting about byakuya. "R-really!? Okay, I will pick you up at 3:00." Tousen said then walked away with the blush still on his face. 'I had a crush on tousen ever since we became friends and now I have a date with him!' I thought excitedly.

"Ahhh!" I squealed happily, "what are you squealing about?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I turn around to see uncle goro, "uncle goro! Guess what! Tousen asked me out!" I said excitedly, "that's wonderful, I know you really like him." Uncle goro said.

' She talks about him nonstop with me.' Goro thought with a sweatdrop. "I know! I gotta think about what I'm gonna wear!" I said forgetting about the paperwork I had to do.

"Bye uncle goro!" I said then shunpo away, I stopped at home and ran into my room. I opened my closet and looked at all the outfit I had. "Hey Emiko, what are you doing?" A voice asked, I turn around to see yoruichi.

"I have a date with tousen and I don't know what to wear!" I said, "well then, let's go shopping!" Yoruichi said with a smile."Okay let's go." I said then we shunpo away.

We looked at all the shops. "How about this dress?" Yoruichi ask holding a beautiful kimono. It was white with red flowers on it. "Wow! It's beautiful yoruichi!" I say looking, I paid for the kimono rushed home, once I got there I put it in the closet and went to get dinner.

"Hello father, byakuya, where's grandfather and uncle goro?" I asked, "on a mission." Byakuya said, I nodded and sat down. We all begin to eat. After dinner I went straight to bed cuz I couldn't wait to see tousen. "Goodnight hgoshaka." I said, _"goodnight Emiko."_ Hogoshaka replied, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and jumped out of bed. "Hogoshaka! Wake up!" I shout at my zanpakuto. _"ugh! I'm up! I'm up!"_ Hogoshaka grumbled, "guess what day it is!" I asked, _"geez, you really like this guy don't you?"_ Hogoshaka ask, "yes, I do." I said with a small smile and blush.

 _"well, I'm happy for you."_ Hogoshaka said smiling. "I hope byakuya, dad, grandfather and uncle goro accept him too" I said, "alright, let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" I say dramatically, hogoshaka sweatdrop.

I got up took a shower and got dress in my uniform. I walked in the dining room where I only saw grandfather and uncle goro this time. "Hi! Where's byakuya and father? You two are the ones usually gone." I said, "byakuya is in the yard training and Sojun is on a mission." Uncle Goro started, "and we have a day off." Grandfather finished

I nodded. "Okay, what time is it?" I ask, "2:30." Uncle Goro said, yeah, I usually sleep in on my off days. "What! I gotta get ready then!" I said then shunpo to my room. I pulled out my kimono from my closet and put it on. I begin putting on some make up, I put on a red blush and some strawberry lip gloss.

"Okay, hogoshaka, how do I look?" I ask nervously, hogoshaka appeared and looked at me. _"you look beautiful emiko."_ Hogoshaka said, I blush. "Thanks hogoshaka, well it's 3:45 I better get going." I said, _"wait! Don't take me!"_ Hogoshaka shouted, "why not?" I ask _"it's a date Emiko!"_ Hogoshaka said,

"but what if something happens?" I ask, _"just call me and I'll come."_ He said, "okay, bye hogoshaka." I said then shunpo away I stop at a hill in the woods and saw a picnic. "Emiko?" I hear a voice ask, I turn around to see tousen.

"Hey tousen." I said, "I can't believe that you came." Tousen said surprised, "why wouldn't I come, I l-like you very much tousen." I said with a blush, tousen blush too. "Let's eat." Tousen said, we begin eating. "Umm...Tousen? Do y-you like me back." I ask, "no, I don't like you." He said, tears filled my eyes.

"I...don't like you...I love you." Tousen said then looked me in my eye. "You...what!?" I ask in shock. "I love you emiko kuchiki." He said, I jumped on him and he fell on his back. "I love you too." I said "Emiko, will you let me touch your face?" Tousen ask.

I nodded and his hands cradle my face. I felt his hand touch my eyelids then my cheeks then his touch my lips. I saw tousen smile slightly then kissed me, I kissed back. I felt his tongue licked my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and his tongue shot into my mouth exploring. He moan when I sucked the tip of his tongue. I moan in his mouth, I warp my arms around his neck. We broke apart panting, "I love you." He said, "I love you too." I said, we kissed again

* * *

In the next chapter emiko will have to tell ginrei that she's dating tousen what will ginrei say?


	14. Chapter 14

Emiko pov

* * *

' _So,_ _I'm guessing the date went well?'_ Hogoshaka as he appeared beside me. "Yes! It went great he likes me!" I squealed happily, "emiko?" I hear a voice ask, I turn around to see grandfather, yama-jiji and uncle goro. "What are you squealing about?" Grandfather, "nothing" I said with my hands behind my back.

"Did your date go well?" Uncle Goro ask. "Yes! It went wonderful!" I said, "what date?" I hear grandfather ask, "oh nothing!" I said then quickly shunpo away before he could ask anything else. I stopped on top of a roof and laid there for a minute watching the clouds. "I knew I felt your spiritual pressure up here." A voice said, I turn my head to see shunsui.

"Hey shunsui, what you doing up here?" I ask, "well, usual I take naps up here or hide from yama-jiji." Shunsui said then sat down next to me. "So, what's on your mind?" Shunsui ask with a smile. "umm...well how do I say this...you know that guy from squad 9 tousen kaname, well me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend and I just don't really know how to tell grandfather." I said.

"Well emiko, if you really like this guy then you just have to tell ginrei I'm sure he'll understand." Shunsui said "thanks shunsui." I said with a small smile. "I'm gonna tell him now, and if he doesn't agree with our relationship, you're gonna be in big trouble shunsui." I said with a creepy smile.

Shunsui sweatdrop, ' she's been around unohana too much.' Shunsui thought, "bye!" I said then flash step away. I appeared right in front of grandfather office and knocked on the door, I opened it and walked in to see grandfather, uncle goro and yamamoto.

"What you doing here?" I ask pointing at yama-jiji, "aren't you suppose to yelling at someone or drink tea and talking about the olden days." I say, "no emiko, the head captain was just going over the captain meeting that we had yesterday." Grandfather said, "we had a captain meeting yesterday?" I ask with anime question marks over my head.

"Forget about that now grandfather, I need to tell you something it's really really really important." I said "are you sure it's important emiko, last time you said that it was an spider in your room." Uncle Goro said, "that was important that was a BIG spider and it scared the hell out of me." I said.

"Please grandfather, it's really important." I say, "fine, what is it?" He ask,"wellllll...Ihadadatewiththisguyandnowheismyboyfriendandheisnotanoble" I said really fast (I had a date with this guy and now he is my boyfriend and he is not a noble) they all looked at me for a few minutes.

"Emiko, can you repeat that but this time a little slower?" Grandfather ask, "I...had...a..." I say slowly, "a little faster." Goro say, "I had a date." I said. "with?" Grandfather ask, "is he a shinigami?" Goro ask, I nodded my head in a 'yes' way. "Is he a noble?" Grandfather ask.

I shake my head saying no. "Emiko, is he from the one of the rukongai?" Goro ask calmly, "yes." I said quietly, "emiko, you know you can't date an some one from the rukongai." Grandfather said, "I know, I'll go break up with him" I said with my head down then flash step out of the office. I stop at tousen room and knocked, the door open revealing tousen.

"Emiko? Is something wrong?" Tousen ask, "I have to break up with you." I said, "I'm so sorry tousen." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then shunpo away. I appeared in my room and cried, _'I'm sorry emiko, I know that you really liked him.'_ Hogoshaka said with a sad smile as he appeared in my room. "I'm fine, I just need a little time alone hogoshaka." I said pulling the covers over me.

 _'all right, I hope you feel better soon I'm going back into sword form.'_ Hogoshaka said then disappeared. I sigh and grab the remote to watch tv. I heard a knock on the door after 10 minutes I walk over and open it slightly. I look out too see nobody? I walk out to looked around.

"Well someone knocked I don't know who though." I said, I was about to walk back in my room but a hand grab me pushing me down on the ground. A hand cover my mouth and nose "mmmhhh!" I try to scream for help but there hand cover it. I felt my vision going black.

I bit their hand and screamed, "HELP!" I screamed, they hit me making me pass out. I woke up with a pounding headache I sat up just for my head to pound even more. "Lay back down emiko." A voice say, I turn around to see tousen. "Tousen? What are you doing here?" I said. Tousen walk up to me and hugged me.

"Did you save me?" I ask, "yes, I did." He replied, "why?" I ask confused, "because I love you." Tousen said then cradle my face and gave me a gentle kiss. "Ahem" a voice coughed. We both look to see grandfather standing in the door way. "Tousen, may I speak to emiko alone?" He ask, tousen nodded and gave me a kiss one the forehead.

"Are you okay emiko?" Grandfather ask sitting next to me. "I think so, do you know what happened and who attacked me?" I asked, "a young soul reaper attack you saying it was a prank he had poison in his pocket, 5seat tousen saw him and fought him. 5seat tousen knocked him out and took him into custody." Grandfather said.

"Emiko, I might have been wrong about 5seat tousen, when you were unconscious he stayed by your side until you woke up." He said, "so does that me?" "Yes, you can date him." Grandfather said, "thank you!" I squealed then hugged him, I heard grandfather chuckle and hug me back.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Now go and get some rest." Grandfather said letting go of me and getting up. "Okay! Goodnight." I said, "goodnight," he said then walk out the room. I laid back down in bed smiling. "What a minute he had poison!?" I screamed sitting up from my bed.

* * *

Poor emiko she's pretty slow on some things XD well at least emiko and tousen are together now!


End file.
